the_return_of_the_living_deadfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies
"BRAINS" -Trioxin zombies' most common word Trioxin Zombies are zombies that have been reanimated by 245 Trioxin. They have enhanced abilities and are far from any normal zombie. Biology Trioxin zombies are corpses that have been reanimated by the chemical trioxin which is common in all 5 films of The Return Of The Living Dead. The zombies don't usually appear until later on in every film. Usually by the release of trioxin from it's barrel. Trioxin zombies have become different throught the film series. In the first film, the zombies could only be destroyed by cremating them. In the second film they can only be neutralized by electricity. In the third film they have to be cremated. In the fourth film they can be killed with anything because trioxin looses it's invincibility effect. In the fith film the zombies are bombed. The zombies origin is originally from Night Of The Living Dead as Frank '''explains in The Return Of The Living Dead 1985 that the Night Of The Living Dead was based on a true story and that 245 Trioxin was responsible for the corpses being reanimated. Then the trioxin in all the films causes corpses wether dead or alive to reanimate into brain or flesh eating zombies depending on the kind of trioxin being used as the Trioxin differs throught the film series. Trioxin Zombies are indestructible. Except in the 4th and 5th films. The first three films use indestructible zombies. The last two use normal trioxin zombies that take damage just like any regular zombie. The zombies don't feel emotions that often. Though in the original '''Return if the Living Dead, '''when a corpse was captured, she expressed that being dead hurt and brains were the only thing that made the pain stop, for a short time, which is probably why they show excitement when they detect brains. And while transitioning from human to zombie, in both '''Return of the Living Dead 1&2 '''Freddy/Joey, (same actor), does still feel emotions for their girlfriends and Frank fearing what he would do to his wife in the first movie is shown to pray and then put himself in the incinerator. These zombies are the only zombies that eat brains instead of flesh. The zombies seem to be more enhanced than they were when they were alive. They always react to anything they hear or see, they run very fast, and they can speak in full sentences which most zombies can't. The only thing that is not yet known is if they can use weapons and use objects as weapons. However, in '''Return of the Living Dead 2, a group of zombies drives by the alleyway where Jesse is waiting for the rest of the group, in an Army Jeep, shouting, honking and listening to loud music, and one of the zombies in the back is holding the gun from the previous scene, but they aren’t shown using the weapon and don’t seem to have much skill with driving as they swerve all over the road. And in Return Of The Living Dead 4: Necropolis, Julian's parents are zombies equipped with circular saws and mini-guns to become soldiers, but instead became zombies with weapons. Every zombie can be killed with any weappon of choice in the 4th and 5th films. But in the first three films zombies are indestructible and can only be neutralized with fire. Some victims become zombies by bite or the trioxin itself depending on the film. And even trioxin made entirely in the form of something that someone would take or consume or even inject in their body can turn an inactive or alive living thing into a deadly zombie. The easy part of a trioxin zombie is being indestructible by everything, but the hard part is being burned with something such as acid or fire. Because these zombies can still feel heat, acid makes the perfect tool for a quick distraction and escape if not surrounded by horides of trioxin zombies as long as it's corrosive and is very strong. Some examples of acid are in the helpful tools and weapons for fighting the trioxin zombies section. 2-4-5 Trioxin This form of Trioxin is responsible for the 2-4-5 Trioxin Zombies. In gas form, 2-4-5 Trioxin can instantly convert the living into Triombies and reanimate the dead. When in liquid form, it irritates the skin, causing a severe rash. The Return of the Living Dead The Trioxin in this movie was found in the Trioxin canisters, which accidentally released 2-4-5 Trioxin into the air, which reanimated everything dead in the warehouse, with the exception of the skeletons, including split dogs, disembodied limbs a full cadaver and releases and reanimated Tarman. When the cadaver, limbs and split dogs were cremated the Trioxin smoke was released and was turned into liquid by the rain. This Trioxin rain fell into Resurrection Cemetery and seeped into the dead's corpses underground and reanimated them. Return of the Living Dead Part II The Trioxin in this movie was also from a canister which was tinkered with by Billy Crowley. The Trioxin was released into the nearby cemetery and reanimated the corpses within. Return of the Living Dead 3 This movie's Trioxin was used by the government to develop a new weapon: ever-lasting soldiers. However, the Trioxin seemed more sensitive in this movie than in the previous two because it seemed to spread by bite. Fortunately, the Trioxin did not spread throughout the town but instead just to a handful of people. Trioxin 5 This form of Trioxin is responsible for the creation of Trioxin 5 Zombies. It is unknown if it has a corrosive effect, but it does not effect the living unless it is ingested or comes in direct contact with exposed flesh. Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis The Trioxin in this movie was secretly used in an operation by Hybra Tech known as "Necropolis". Hybra Tech used this Trioxin to try and make more uber-zombies (similar to those in Return 3) but with Trioxin 5. These zombies eat flesh instead of brains. Although some of them still eat brains and say brains as well. Return of the Living Dead: Rave From the Grave This Trioxin is the same in the previous movie but was manufactured as a recreational drug known as "Z". Which is probably a refrence to the World War Z film and possibly Day Z. Helpful tools and Weapons for fighting the trioxin zombies While Trioxin isn’t now, nor has it ever been real (it was based off of Sarin gas and Agent Orange, while the name was taken from an embalming fluid called Trioxane), one never knows what scientist will come up with in the future which might cause zombie to step out of the world of fiction and into reality, below you will find a helpful list of weapons and substances that might help if the zombies are as indestructible as the ones in this beloved franchise do become reality WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MATERIALS ARE LETHAL AND CAN CAUSE SERIOUS INJURY AND EVEN DEATH. TAKE CAUTION WHEN AROUND THEM. Here are some good supporting weapons: # Fluoroantimonic acid: This acid is an extremely strong corrosive acid that can be a deadly weapon when in the hands of a pro. This acid should be used by people who are familiar with self defense and know when to use it. Be careful when using the deadly acid because it is extremely corrosive, toxic, and moisture sensitive. Like most strong acids, fluoroantimonic acid can react violently with water, owing to the exothermic hydration. Consequently, it cannot be used in aqueous solution, only in hydrogen fluoride as solvent. So please be careful with it. # Carbonic Acid: Carbonic acid is an acid that is very deadly and highly corrosive. It is one of only 2 volcanic acids and is useful for tough unavoidable situations that would require support. It is easily found in volcanic acid lakes which would contain volcanic gases in water. Volcanic gases and water have to mix to create carbonic acid. And should be caried in a safe location at all times to avoid leakage and risk of injury and death. Volcanic acid would be found at active volcanic lakes. Lake Nyos in Cameoon is the best way to get carbonic acid instead of mixing carbon dioxide with water. # Fire: Fire will get the job done since it can burn the zombies. And the zombies can still feel burns. And boy does it hurt. So make sure to bring something that burns them. !Firestick plants are not recommended! Firestick plants are deadly to anything that touches them. The hot sap will burn the skin and blind you as well. In order to handle the stick from hell make sure you place the firestick in something that your body wont touch it. I'm not even going to tell you what happens when you do come into contact with it. It may give you goose bumps # Any strong acid: Like I said before, acid is extremely effective against things. Even bodies don't stand a chance against acid. 5. Electricity: Will Temporarily disable the zombies, allowing for something a little more destructive. 6. Liquid Nitrogen (liquid or liquid center bullets): will disable the zombies until they have time to defrost.